Over the well (A Inuyasha story)
by KawaiiNaruOtaku-chan
Summary: Naru Kaishawagi is a popular kawaii desu school girl just rockin her anime n manga. After a visit to Kagome she falls down a well and ends up n the federl ara. nya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :Kogame out the well, Naru in the well. part 1

"I'm Naru kaishawagi. I am a 14 year old Japanese high school girl. I go to Gekoustoluou high." And my friends are Miyo and Tiko. Were really kawaii desu cute and kinda popular.

At in was 3:30pm and skool waz over. I walked out the classroom rockin my anime n manga and all the guys and gurls were staring at me. "Wow dat Naru chan is really kawaii n cool" a guy said "I know right!" The girl beside him said. "Omg Naru chan! Is that the knew One piece volume! OMG I NEED 2 HAVE IT AND READ IT OMG OMG OMG! EEEEEEEEEEE!" Naru's best friend Tiko ran up 2 her and yelled.

"Omg I know right! Naru said 2 Tiko. But chill kawaii gurl!" "Hey! Miyo said as she walked up to us. Kagome hasn't been hear n a while. "I know right...but she's kinda mean. Said Naru. "Well we should still visit her." Said Naru. As me and Miyo and Tiko walked out of school. We came 2 Kagome shine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Kogame out the well, Naru in the well. part 2

AsNaru and tiko and miyo arrived atHigurashi shine. The 3 walked up and rong da doorbell at the shrine.

"Who's there?" sid Kagome's grandfather as walked up to the door and opened it. "Oh who are you lovey ladies." he said.

"Koimichiwa Higurashi-kun, I am Naru Kaishawagi from schoo.l

And who are the other cuties?" Grandpa Higurashi said.  
"I'm Miyo-chan. Were just here to see if Kagome is ok."

"And I'm Tiko."

"Well come inside ok the house. Kagome will be back soon."

Naru and friends walked the path 2 there house.

"Seriousy NARU IS THE NEW ONE PIECE VOLUME GOOD!" Tiko excitedly yelled.

"Very!Luffy is realy kawaii in this new chapter." Naru replyd

When we finally arrived to the house I saw something in the distance. It was Kagomerunning out the well house.  
"Kagome's walking the wellhouse?" I thought to my self

"Were here ladies." he said.

wE OPENED THE DOOR.  
Miyo-chan laided down on the couch, Tiko grabed Naru one piecemanga and read it squealing, Naru walked outside with her beautiful orange hair blowing threw the wind. As Naru was walking when suddenly Kagome bumped into her. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!" Kagome rudely yelled

"Gomen sorry." the sweet Naru nicely replyed.  
"Ugh GRANDFATHER!" Kagome yelled running.

As Kagome ran storming in to her house.  
"Koimichiwa Kagome-chan." Miyo said

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING INVITING THEESE IDIOT IN ARE SHRINE N HOME!" Kagome yelled

"Now now Kagome be nice to your classmates." her grandfather said.

"Don't be a baka Kagome." Tiko said when a angry kagome ran up to her and ripped the one piece !  
Suddely Tiko cried a bit. "That was unkawaii Kagome-chan!" Miyo said.

"KAGOME GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU WILL PAY NARU BACK FOR HER MANGA." Kagome's graps yelled.  
Kagome ran storming the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: Kogame out the well, Naru in the well. part 3

"Well she is ok." Said Naru talking about Kagome. Tiko walked over to Naru

"Let''s jus go. I gat some 18+ Yaoi doujins at home."

Naru, Miyo , Tiko headed out the door.

"Bye!" Said Kogame's grandpap running to the door. "Mayb I shuld get sum bunnygirl outfts." he mumbled 2 heslef.

(LATER AS THY KEEP WALLKEYING)

"wahahahhahahahaha gahagaghhgaghaghahah!" Kago's lil bro whaled running too Naru.

"Sota-kun desu." sid Miyo

"huh?" Naru sid

"Guyz com quick."!

They all ran 2 the wellhouse

"My sugoi Frisbee is down there and I can't get it." Sota burst out crying.

Sotas frizbee was down the well

"plzwezez don't cry Sato desu." Naru said as she jumped down the well.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" they all yelled.

"She's so brave!" Sota said.

As Naru kept falling down the well

"waaaaaaaaaaaohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaa!" screamed Naru.

And finally Naru stopped falling

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Don't wory shes no dead,Naru fans.

CRASH!111111

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww." said naru

As Inuyasha and Shippo was setting by they heard the crash.

Inuyash and Shipo ran over to the well as Naru got out.

"WOAH R U OK!" said Inuyasha

"I'm fine." said Naru as she looked Inuyasha and her kokoro started rashing. He was handsom kawaii doggie desu.

She went over and queshed his ears.

Inuyasha liked it as he felt his kokoro pushing hard.

"Your ears r kawaii." Naru said with a beautiful smile.

"Yours r 2." Said Inuyasha

"?"

"STPID STUPID BAKA BAKAKAKAKAKA STUPID STUIPD!" iNuyasha fought tohim slf

"hehe." Shippo smiled

"I should take you back to the village." Inuyaha said to Naru."

CHAPTER 1 END


End file.
